


lay low in our lazy luxury

by karasunonolibero



Series: haikyuu song fics [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Kinoshita calls out of work to stay in bed with Kuroo.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: haikyuu song fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	lay low in our lazy luxury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> i'm back with more of these!! inspired by [sleeping in by all time low](https://youtu.be/Cno6uF2ro5g)

The sheets rustle softly as Kuroo stirs and blinks slowly, curling around the body in his arms. Next to him, Kinoshita yawns, tilting his head back and giving Kuroo a mouthful of messy hair. Not that he minds in the slightest. He hooks his chin over his lover’s shoulder, nipping lazily at his ear as his eyes slip closed again. 

“Sleep good?”

Kinoshita hums in response. “Had a dream about you, you know.” 

“What kind?” 

“The sexy kind.” Kinoshita punctuates his statement by wiggling his ass, effectively grinding against Kuroo, and really, it’s far too early in the morning for this.

Rather, it’s too late; a glance at his phone tells him Kinoshita’s got a measly fifteen minutes before he has to leave for work. “We don’t have time,” Kuroo says with a pout. He kisses the corner of Kinoshita’s mouth in apology. “But hey, I’ll pick you up from work if you want, and we can have all the sex you want later.”

Kinoshita cranes his neck back to pout right back at him. Fuck, he’s too cute. “I want you  _ now _ , though.” And he grinds his ass back again, and Kuroo is only human. Groaning, he ruts up against him once before regretfully peeling himself away to get out of bed. He can pack Kinoshita’s bento while he gets dressed, and send him off with a kiss and whispered “I love you,” and—

A strong grip on his wrist reels him back into bed, and he flops onto the mattress with an ungraceful huff. “I’ll call out,” Kinoshita tells him, clinging to Kuroo’s limbs like a sloth. “I wanna stay in with you.”

“’Sashi—”

“If I call out then we’re both off. We can stay in all day.” Kinoshita gives him a smirk. “Stay  _ in bed _ all day.”

Well, since Kuroo doesn’t have anywhere to be, who is he to tell Kinoshita no? He pulls the covers up over the both of them, petting through Kinoshita’s hair while he calls out of work. The moment he hangs up, Kuroo grabs Kinoshita by the waist and kisses him soundly, swallowing his moans and rolling over. 

Kinoshita pulls back, planting his hands into the mattress, and damn, this is a view Kuroo will never get tired of. “Well, since you’re skipping work today—”

“It’s not skipping if I call out.”

“—then I better make it worth your while, huh?”

“For both of us,” Kinoshita corrects him. “Now, if I recall correctly, I was telling you about a dream I had.”

“Mm, that’s right. Terribly sorry to have interrupted you.” Kuroo grins, hands drifting down and squeezing at Kinoshita’s ass. “Do go on.

“Well, we were just like this.” Kinoshita sits up, knees on either side of Kuroo’s hips, and grinds down  _ hard _ . “I had your hands tied up, and I told you I wouldn’t ride you until you  _ begged _ for it.”

Kuroo can take a hint. He removes his hands, crossing his wrists above his head and beaming. “Show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! come visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
